


May My Love Bloom

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Asexuality, BDSM, Demisexuality, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Violence, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Stark Tower, with a massive poly relationship, no one claimed it would be flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be chaptered again, and will probably be the last story for the official month, but there is other stuff I have planned.

Dinner was an adventure.

And that was putting it lightly.

Steve was a great cook, making things that he could easily size up, which meant a lot of pasta was to be had in Stark Tower, and the first night everyone was there that meant chicken alfrado , which smelt heavenly, but with fifteen people trying to dodge around each other in the kitchen to fill their plate with the pasta and spoon peas onto their plates as well, it was a bit much.

And that wasn’t even involving the dance everyone did to sit down at the banquet size table Tony ordered when he realized there was going to be fifteen people home on full nights. By the time that everyone was settled, mostly organized around their preferred partners, Steve was huffing about the food getting cold.

“Oh hush, it will be amazing as always.” Tony said, leaning over to kiss Steve, across the corner of the table where Tony was sitting at the head, with a clear sight of Bruce.

Maria, sitting on Steve’s other side, leaned over and gave him a quick peck as well. “What he said.”

Steve blushed but he was grinning, when Pepper leaned down to see around Tony and see Steve’s face. “We’ve talked about this, Steve; you don’t have to mother hen everyone, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve responded.

Skye grinned and leaned over to Melinda. “I think I’m going to like Pepper.”

“Everyone likes Pepper, Skye. Even men whose balls she is crushing at work like her.” Melinda said with a light laugh, watching Phil to turn to talk to Pepper down the table.

Natasha nodded, leaning close to Skye so that only Skye would be able to hear. “She’s the domiest dom to ever dom as well. Keep that in mind.” Natasha husked.

“More than you?” Skye challenged with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh god yes, she is on my submit list.” Natasha replied with a feline smirk to return to talk to Clint between her and Phil.

Jemma leaned forward to look at Skye. “Do I want to know?”

Skye simply smirked before Bruce caught Jemma’s attention, talking about some biology thing that went over everyone else’s heads.  But it quickly devolved into something that had to do with gamma rays as well, which had Jane interested, as well as Leo, who was leaning forward and almost yelling around Thor to participate in the conversation, while Thor and Antoine leaned back with equally puzzled expressions. This left one empty seat between Antoine and Maria for the time being.

And the sound was set on a low roar for most of dinner, until plates started emptying and Leo and Antoine offered to do dishes in the large kitchen, which was when Natasha disappeared into the elevator only to reappear as the two men were taking the last of the plates to the kitchen, a large stack of papers in her hands.

“Uh, Tasha, what’s all that?” Pepper asked, something akin to fear playing across her face, which Skye figured had to have something to do with CEO nightmares of things like endless paperwork.

“Yearly kink negotiations that we have somehow managed to not do with two years.” Natasha said as she moved around the table to pass out a packet to each person, with the exception of Bruce who excused himself.

“Man, I thought we got her off this kick.” Tony whined before Pepper reached over and slapped the back of his head.

“Hush, we have two new members and Maria never filled out an official one, we just keep asking right before we scene.” Pepper chastised him, before getting up to go grab pens for everyone and helping Natasha.

Skye took a look at the cover page and pulled out her phone, there were a few things she would be Stark Searching before it was all said and done.


	2. Dinner's Deserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a cliffhanger at the end of this, but that was mostly because I would have kept writing for like ever and never ended this chapter without it.

“Would you like your PowerPoint now, Ms. Romanoff?” JARVIS asked after everyone was sitting down with their packet and pen.

“Yes, please.” Natasha responded, as the PowerPoint she and Clint had made was projected on a wall. “Alright, so this is a very extensive list and I am aware there are going to be at least some questions, as it has been updated from the last time we did this as well.”

“Yea, I have one already.” Skye said, tucking her phone away, “What exactly is a Mommy/Daddy & Child relationship?”

Natasha smiled before flipping to the appropriate slide that held an extensive definition before flipping to the experience level chart they had made.  

For the most part the whole process went smoothly, until Jemma had a question about what if she wasn’t sure about something, which was brought up with vaginal fisting, and they added the dotted lined circle for maybe. Everyone universally agreed against any intoxicants before they went back to individually circling things.

Skye and Jemma both looked up and asked about water sports, only took look back down repeating “your kink is not my kink” in place of the “eww” they really wanted to say.

Once everyone was on the back few pages, Natasha got their attention back. “Alright, the last pages are for your own personal notes on encounters with individuals.” She explained before taking everything but the last few sheets from everyone. “I’ll make the data into a spreadsheet that JARVIS will have on file.”

Pepper grinned and gave her a quick kiss when she passed by. “Mhm, it’s like when you were my personal assistant again. Very sexy, Natalie.” Pepper purred.

“Don’t start something you’re not going to finish.” Natasha said with a grin.

“Was that a challenge?” Pepper asked before Tony took the stack of papers from Natasha’s hands so that Pepper could turn and lift the petite Russian up and slam her on to the thankfully very sturdy table. “I think it was a challenge.” Pepper growled, leaning down to suck on Natasha’s neck, making her arch up into Pepper while she dragged her nails down the blondes back through the tank top she was wearing.

Tony whistled watching the two of them go, as Jemma and Skye blushed and looked away only to look back as Pepper pulled Natasha’s tank top off, which was about the time that Leo and Antoine came back in from doing the dishes.

“Oh umm.” Leo stuttered, watching Pepper bend over Natasha and roughly suck one of her nipples into her mouth, leaving a red lip stick stain around the areola when she pulled back with an obscene pop.

“They are not going to stop, my little Scottish friend, so if you’re not interested I suggest you leave.” Thor said, leaning back to clap Leo on the shoulder and continue to watch the show while he could before Jane climbed in his lap and demanded his cock to sooth the ache that was burning in her from watching the other two women.

“Oh…” Leo stammered before he and Antoine made a quick retreat to the elevator and their own floor.

Pepper leaned forward, sliding her hands up Natasha’s arms so that her wrists were laying right in front of Steve. “You still good with restraints?”

“Green.” Natasha husked out and a second later Steve was pinning her wrists to the table, his strength preventing her from getting free even if she wanted to. Her legs were still hanging over the edge of the table when Pepper moved down to peal the calf length yoga pants off of her in slow motion, taking the barely there panties she had been wearing with them so she could sit on her knees and have her mouth right at Natasha’s dripping center.

Natasha spread her legs easily, and made a small noise of contentment when Pepper hooked Natasha’s legs on her shoulders, heels digging into the middle of Pepper’s back while Natasha tried to force her forward and to a much more satisfying position.

“So eager, has Phillip not been taking care of his woman?” Pepper teased before kissing her way up the inside of Natasha’s thigh.

“Not okay, Pepper.” Phil groaned, but his protest was lost when Pepper’s fingers spread Natasha’s folds to reveal her swollen clit for Pepper to blow cool air over.

“Fuck me!” Natasha whined, trying to jerk upward only to be stopped by Steve’s pressure on his wrists.

“Eventually, but bad girls don’t get to come.” Pepper reminded her before wrapping her lips around Natasha’s sensitive clit, pressing the flat of her tongue against it.

“Thor…” Jane whined from down the table, beyond caring about being subtle as she reached over and unzipped his jeans, thankful for his tendency to go to commando, so she just had to work the jeans down a bit.

“Yes, my lady.” Thor conceded in time for Jane to slide her own shorts and panties down and sit astride him and take him all in one movement.

Melinda was shifting in her own chair while Jemma and Skye kept throwing glances her way before turning back to the show Natasha and Pepper were putting on. Tony wasn’t even bashful about the way he was stroking his own cock and Maria was starting to look a little desperate for something, while Steve was shifting while holding Natasha down, like his jeans were feeling just a little too tight.

“Hmm, I think since we are at a table you should eat me.” Pepper said after she had thoroughly worked Natasha right up to the edge of orgasm, only to pull away and stop almost all stimulation.

Natasha groaned at the idea, raising her hips looking for the stimulation while licking her lips in anticipation.

Pepper grinned at her like a cat grinning at her prey before standing to shed her own clothing, and climb onto the table, giving Steve a wonderful view of her ass as she nodded to him that he could let go of Natasha’s hands, which immediately went between Pepper’s thighs before clicked her tongue unhappily. “Mouth only.”

Natasha groaned but settled for gripping Pepper’s thighs as Pepper sank down so that she could eat her efficiently.

Steve groaned as Maria climbed on top of him, unzipping his pants and pushing her own panties aside under the dress she was wearing, while Melinda, Skye, and Jemma simply resorted to rubbing themselves through the various pants they were wearing, before Melinda stopped and husked a harsh stop at both of them, making them whine.

“I promise, waiting will be worth it.” Melinda promised as Pepper’s body tightened and a small orgasm over took her, not enough to be truly satisfying but enough to take the edge off for the moment.

“Is that the best you can do girl?” Pepper barked, and Jane and Maria both moaned deeply, the commanding voice going right to their own centers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that was curious what the paper work was actually like that they filled out, imagine a smooshing of these two links, and both links come highly recommended from a few friends who are active in the scene (AKA not the virgin writing this stuff) so if you ever wanted something on paper, I suggest these. Happy kinking guys :D
> 
> [Kink Negotiation basics form ](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B72HcDs7MmtcNHRaOVRlcUhTamlUaDRtb2U2djdfQQ/edit?pli=1)   
> [ More advanced Kink Negotiation form / coverage ](http://www.evilmonk.org/a/wiseman10.cfm)


	3. Desert's Deserts

Clint and Phil were stroking each other’s cocks without abandon, watching as Natasha shook her head under Pepper.

“No ma’am.” Natasha murmured, the sound muffled even more by Pepper’s body.

“Good. Do better.” Pepper growled before shifting her weight again, forcing her center into Natasha’s mouth again.

Natasha set forth with renewed dedication, delving her tongue into Pepper’s entrance, thrusting it in and out while her nose bumped Pepper’s sensitive clit with every movement. Pepper’s moans were echoed by Maria’s and Jane’s as they gripped the shoulders of their super strong and super endowed men.

“Please…” Skye whimpered, looking at Melinda, her arousal almost painful now.

“You’re going to wait.” Melinda growled back, making it just as clear that her own arousal was starting to wear her to down. There wasn’t a safe place to look where someone wasn’t in the troughs of passion, bouncing or stroking respectively.

Jemma groaned too, wiggling in her chair. “Please, Mel, take pity on us.”

Melinda shook her head but was cut off by Jane’s scream as her body tightened up, back rolling as she dug her nails into Thor’s shoulders before he growled through his own orgasm. Jane curled up in his lap as he softened, slipping out of her.

Tony wasn’t far behind them, splattering his own stomach with right strands as he dug his heels into the floor. Pepper groaned, planting her hands behind her and leaning back, seeing Maria’s shirt start to soak through with sweat as she bounced in Steve’s lap, which was about the time Clint decided to be a devious little shit, leaning over to whisper in Phil’s ear.

A moment later Clint slid over to sit between Natasha’s thighs, leaning now to eat her out as thoroughly as she was Pepper, while Phil sank to his knees and took Clint’s cock in his mouth with one movement, until his nose was being tickled by the curly pubic hair. Phil bobbed up and down, wrapping his hand around his own cock while Clint made delicious noises into Natasha’s center while he lapped at her like he was a starving man.

“Please!” Natasha moaned into Pepper’s center, the vibrations playing deep into her core and along her clit, causing her to buck forward.

“I come first.” Pepper demanded, unabashedly riding Natasha’s face now. Her hips grinding down and in a figure eight, moans ripping themselves from her throat every time the tip of Natasha’s tongue teased her g-pot.

“Fuck, come than woman!” Natasha growled as Clint slid two fingers into her, crooking them to massage her g-spot like it was his god damn job, stalling only for a moment when his body jerked with the force of the orgasm Phil pulled out of him.

Maria leaned back as Steve stilled, his orgasm rippling through him, putting her back against Pepper’s, damp cloth to damp skin. His large hands snaked between them, thumb grazing over the hood of her clit, pulling it back so the sensitive nub could be directly stimulated with his other thumb while sliding two fingers into her core, the movement easy with the mixture of their fluids.

Maria felt Pepper tighten up before she screamed, falling forward as she panted through the muscle spasms wracking her body, which was followed by Natasha’s quick “Thank fuck,” and her own groan as her body bucked upwards while Clint finished throwing her over the edge into abyss.

Maria took a bit longer before she joined the panting mess that was everyone but Phil, Melinda, Skye, and Jemma.

Phil looked up at Clint with wide begging eyes.

“Oh, honey, finish yourself.” Clint said, stroking Phil’s hair.

“Thank you.” Phil grunted before harshly taking himself in hand and jerking himself off quickly and brutally, mouth frozen in a perfect O when he finally tumbled over the edge, pillowing his head on Clint’s thigh.

“This isn’t fair.” Jemma whined, her wiggling haven gotten more desperate.

“Naughty girls get spanked.” Melinda hissed, thinking back to the video she had seen on Jemma’s laptop. “Keep whining.”

That just made Jemma groan and Skye almost thought about sinking out of the chair and presenting herself right there and then for Melinda to paddle her ass. 


	4. Naughty Girls

As everyone made their way to the living room to cuddle, Skye leaned over to Jemma, whispering in her ear.

“Did you ever show her the gifts?”

Jemma shook her head. “Should I now?”

Skye nodded, drawing bottom lip between her teeth. “Yea, go get them. Maybe just the paddle for now…”

Jemma nodded her understanding, placing a quick kiss on Skye’s cheek before she dashed to the elevator.

“Where is she going?” Melinda asked, a raised eyebrow.

“To get a gift, for you.” Skye said, watching everyone curl up on soft chairs, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. “Why are we the only three not basking in afterglow?”

“Because, denying the orgasm makes it much more intense.” Melinda said with a devious grin.

Skye groaned, shifting as she stood to rub her thighs together, just as Jemma reappeared, holding the black paddle with SLUT emblazoned on it.

Skye didn’t even really give Melinda a chance to take in the sight of the paddle, before she was unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off, before sinking to her knees and hands presenting her cloth covered ass to Melinda for paddling.

Jemma handed the paddle over to Melinda, who whistled, hefting it to test the weight. “This is nice. Who helped you pick it out?”

“Skye.” Jemma breathed out, her eyes blowing at the sight of Skye on her hands and knees.

“Take her panties off.” Melinda commanded, motion towards Skye.

Jemma sank to her knees as everyone else perked up to pay attention to the show the threesome was putting on, slowly pulling the fabric off of Skye’s body.

“Good girl. Now do the same thing as her.” Melinda cooed, the command clear in her voice as she loosened her shoulders and assessed the paddle once more before bringing it down across Skye’s ass with a satisfying smack, and when she pulled back she had a bright red mark, with white lettering proclaiming her a SLUT.

Skye squeaked in surprise at the hit, but once Melinda pulled back she leaned forward and wiggled her ass, enticing Melinda to land another blow right below the first one, leaving another perfect impression. Skye simply moaned at this one, but Jemma had shed her own clothing and was mimicking the position. And Melinda licked her lips seeing all the milky white skin on display, begging to be marked. Melinda altered her position before bringing the paddle down on Jemma’s ass, inciting a squeak from Jemma along with a few tears.

The bright red that bloomed on her ass only made the lettering standing out all the more with how pale she was, and Melinda tossed the paddle to the side, sinking to her own knees and dragging her fingers across the reddened flesh of both of her girls.

“Naughty girls get punished, but when they take their punishment like good girls, then they get rewards…” Melinda said, before slowly sliding her hands down the slope of their asses and spreading their slick folds with her fingers. It paid to be ambidextrous on some things.

Both girls moaned and concert and there were a few whimpers from the audience, watching as they tried to angle themselves so that Melinda had no choice but to slide her fingers into them. Skye and Jemma turned their heads to look at each other, both of their mouths dropping open in O’s as Melinda slid a finger into them each, crooking it down to rub against their g-spots, much in the way Clint had assaulted Natasha’s.

Moans echoed off the walls as they both rocked back, trying to increase the pace of Melinda finger fucking them, only to moan louder when a second finger was added, followed shortly by a third finger being added.

The came in concert, backs arching downward as they moaned, eyes closing as their inner muscles attempting to milk Melinda’s fingers. The gasps and whimpers in the room barely registered on their radar until they moved away from Melinda and attacked her in concert, stripping her clothing off so that they could attack bare skin with their mouths and fingers.

Skye took her breasts, sucking one nipple into her mouth while she rolled and pinched the other, remembering Jemma telling her about the desire Melinda had for piercings. Melinda was writhing under Skye’s ministrations, her nails digging into Skye’s shoulders and a moment later Jemma was between her legs, wrapping her lips around Melinda’s engorged clit.

Between the two of them Melinda was shaking apart in under five minutes, creating a small puddle on the carpet before Jemma pulled back and she could slam her legs shut.

“Well, I’m just going to say it for everyone. Fuck that was hot.” Tony said, curled up with Pepper, Steve, and Maria on the couch.

“I made a bit of a mess.” Melinda responded, looking down at the puddle, opening her legs just enough to see.

“Not to worry.” Tony said, waving his hand off. “Maria squirts like a god damn rain cloud and the first time we found out that was on this carpet.”

When Bruce wondered back onto the common floor two hours later, everyone was naked and cuddled up with each other on various pieces of furniture with blankets spread over them haphazardly, and not for the first time he wished he was more interested in being a part of the puppy pile, but all the sex wasn’t for him, but that didn’t stop him from moving through the room and tucking the blankets around people who were starting to shiver in their sleep.

He cared, he just couldn’t figure out how that played into the dynamic since he had no interest in having sex for the sake of having sex. 


	5. No More Empty Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here guys, but lots of tender loving!

Two weeks later, the final chair at the table was filled by Betty Ross, which actually shifted the seating so that she could sit between Bruce and Jane.

She had stumbled her way to the tower with a variety of bruises and cuts, accompanying a broken arm that was unset and a broken wrist, scaring the secretary when she all but collapsed onto the front desk. Everyone had been paged with her collapse, thankfully, because her no good father came stumbling in behind her, demanding she be turned over to his custody.

One repulsor to the gut later and General Ross was crawling his way into police custody on domestic violence charges and Betty was being taken to the medical floor to be outfitted with two casts one for her lower right arm and an air cast for the left wrist. Bruce didn’t leave her the whole time, and when the doctors finally discharged her, he guided her upstairs to his floor, tucking her into his bed with a promise to watch over her while she slept.

The first night that puppy pile night was called after Betty started living with them, Bruce, Betty, Antoine, and Leo escaped to the large living room on Antoine and Leo’s floor that they shared with the girls.

“Why aren’t you in the puppy pile?” Bruce asked the two men when they got settled on love seats that faced the t.v. to watch Super Nanny, because Phil could only watch it on his own so many times before everyone was entranced.

Antoine shrugged, pillowing his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“I’m strictly gay. There is a lot of naked lady in that pile.” Leo said with a chuckle.

“And I’m here for Leo. No need to make him feel like he isn’t enough when some nights I can’t keep up.” Antoine joked.

“Liar.” Leo responded nudging him, before turning his attention to Bruce. “Why aren’t you and Betty?”

“I’m asexual.” Bruce said with a shrug. “I love the snuggling and kissing and stuff, but I could take or leave sex, and most the time I am on board with the leaving.”

Betty smiled and snuggled closer to him. “And I’m demisexual. Bruce’s mind is the sexiest thing about him to me.”

“That’s fascinating. If you don’t mind me asking, have the two of you ever…?” Leo said.

Betty nodded. “Once or twice, but…” She ended with a shrug. “It’s not important. Not as important as the snuggles and the taking care of each other when we are sick or hurt.”

“Speaking of… You want anything for the pain?” Bruce asked, lightly tapping both of her casts.

Betty shook her head. “I’m feeling pretty good.”

“Everyone good?” Leo asked, finger hovering over the play button on the remote, at their nods, Season one for Super Nanny started playing.

The following morning when the three women emptied out of the elevator, they found Betty as sleep on top of Bruce, and Leo asleep on top of Antoine, the main menu on the t.v. for Super Nanny.

“Aw, they must have stayed up to late watching Super Nanny.” Jemma murmured, grabbing blankets out of the closet to drape over the two sleeping couples.

“They are adorable.” Skye responded, moving hair off of Betty’s face and tucking it behind her ear before taking a blanket from Jemma to drape over Betty and Bruce. “Should we make them breakfast since they missed Steve’s?”

Melinda nodded thoughtfully. “Yea, I can go make them some breakfast if you girls promise to help.”

Jemma beamed. “Of course.”

An hour later, Betty groaned awake, the smell of coffee and pancakes waking her up. “Bruce, wake up, someone left us breakfast.” She said, clumsily pawing at his chest as she looked at the coffee table with four plates.

Bruce grunted before carefully sitting up with his arms around her. “Melinda’s cooking.” He explained, catching the subtle smell of cinnamon in the pancakes, her trademark pancake as of late.

“She seems sweet.” Betty said, before clumsily grabbing her coffee cup while Bruce balanced both plates on his lap, slowly feeding both himself and Betty between sips of coffee.

“I’ve missed this.” Bruce said as they took a break when Antoine and Leo started to stir.

“I’ve missed you.” Betty said before kissing a bit of syrup off the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is it, only one more to post before I have finished out the month, so if there is something you really want to see I haven't done yet, yell it out at me and let me know!


	6. Girls Night

Pepper called a girl’s night a few weeks later, telling the men to go have boy’s night or whatever they need to do not to feel left out. That meant they were sitting in Tony’s living room with copious amounts of beer and watching baseball, very manly.

Pepper had all the toys that she owned, which was an impressive amount set out on the coffee table that she had pushed to the side of the communal living room, when everyone else showed up in nothing but their panties and a large t-shirt like she had specified. Maria and Melinda grinned when Jemma and Skye stopped dead in their tracks seeing the spread of toys on the table, before they walked up behind them and wrapped their arms around the younger women.

“Pepper is thorough in _everything_ she does.” Melinda husked into Skye’s ear while Maria toyed with Jemma’s shirt hem to run her fingers over the softer stomach hidden underneath.

Jane and Natasha were the last two out of the elevator, Jane giggling as Natasha swung Jane up and over her shoulder into a fireman’s carry before throwing her down on the couch and tackling her. “Teasing me the whole ride up here, what am I going to do with you?” Natasha teased pulling the t-shirt off Jane.

“I don’t know, maybe you should punish me.” Jane teased and Pepper rolled her eyes before sliding across the room to join the other four.

“I don’t think we are getting into that action anytime soon.” Pepper said with a sigh before tapping her lips. “Hmm, what to do with the four of you in the meantime…”

“I’ve been a very naughty girl, too.” Maria cooed from where she was wrapped around Jemma’s back.

Jemma squeaked her agreement, that Maria was indeed a very naughty girl, as slim fingers started playing under the waist band of her pink and blue striped bikini cut panties “Punish her.” Jemma suggested and a moment later Pepper’s fingers were tangled in Maria’s brown hair, gently yanking her backwards.

“Mmm, how to punish you. Maybe I should stick a plug in you and make you watch all night but you can’t touch or come.” Pepper mused and Maria whined. “That doesn’t sound good to you?”

Maria shook her head. “Please, let me come at the end.”

Pepper pretended to consider it, before nodding her consent. “Go pick out a plug.”

Maria returned to them a second later with the ceramic blue and black striped plug.

“Smaller one than usual.” Pepper said taking it from Maria before motioning her to kneel down and strip out of her clothing, while Melinda held onto both Skye and Jemma as they leaned on her sides, watching.

Maria was all smooth motions pulled her t-shirt off and black boy shorts down before she gracefully folded down on her hands and knees, sticking her ass up for Pepper.

“Do you want extra weight in it?” Pepper asked, toying with the ultra-light plug.

Maria nodded. “Warm, please.”

Pepper nodded before she disappeared into the kitchen letting the water run until it got comfortably warm to fill the toy.

“It’s like my first toy.” Jemma murmured to Melinda, a slight question present.

“Yea, same concept. Pepper’s putting warm water in it so it will be heavier and harder for Maria to hold onto all night.” Melinda explained, stroking Jemma’s hair.

“That seems cruel.” Jemma responded was Pepper walked back into the living room, her steps sure and light.

“Oh it is, but Maria is going to prove to you that she has the title of rain maker after this.” Melinda said with a grin, everyone turning their attention to Jane and Natasha when Jane started yelling ‘fuck me’ over and over, her hand tangled in Natasha’s fiery locks where her head was between Jane’s legs.

Everyone had to shift their attention back to Maria when she started whining and wiggling her ass at Pepper, which got her what she wanted, Pepper opening the bottle of lube she had snagged on her way back from the kitchen and sinking to her knees to work Maria open enough for the toy, which was only two fingers.

Maria groaned as it settled before she flipped over and moved to where Pepper was pointing, right in front of the T.V. and its stand, groaning again when she settled in front of it.

Melinda guided Skye and Jemma to the spot right in front of the couch while Pepper sat beside Maria, playing with her breasts and clit intermittently, never enough to put her over the edge though, as Melinda instructed the girls to undress while she perused the toy table.

Ultimately Melinda found a blue rabbit and a purple not-really-but-pretty-much rabbit, returning to her two girls, teasing them both until they were starting to drip onto the towels Pepper thoughtfully put down, before she slipped the blue one into Jemma and turning it on and the purple into Skye, turning it on. Melinda sat back on her haunches and watched as the vibrators worked their magic, the room nothing but echoing moans and whimpers.

“Please, Pepper, please.” Maria was begging, Pepper’s masterful fingers were stroking Maria’s engorged clit, keeping her right on the edge of an orgasm.

“Hmm, has anyone else come yet?”

A course of no’s answered Pepper and answered Maria’s pleas. Maria groaned, throwing her head back while Pepper continued to manipulate her body.

Natasha hissed in pain when Jane tightened her fingers in her hair when her orgasm finally overtook her, and Melinda grinned when Jemma shook apart, creating a good sized puddle before her hand came down to try to stop the flow of ejaculate. Skye followed her moments after, shaking apart loudly, her back arched up for most of the orgasm, until she fell back to the floor with a thud.

“Please, Pepper.” Maria whined.

Pepper’s answer was to slide two fingers into Maria’s soaking center made all the tighter by the plug nestled in her ass, massaging her g-spot while her thumb continued to work Maria’s engorged clit. It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before Maria arched up, screaming with her orgasm as Pepper took her hand away, letting Maria squirt freely.

“Whoa.” Skye said, awe clear in her voice at the amount of liquid leaving Maria’s body.

“Yea, she’s a rain maker.” Melinda said with a smirk.

“No kidding.” Jemma echoed.

When Steve stumbled down to the communal floor to make breakfast, the spot from Maria still wasn’t dry, despite having gone through two towels before hitting the carpet and Pepper attempting to soak it up before Melinda, Natasha, and her arranged themselves so that Natasha was laying and Melinda was over her mouth while Pepper ground against a toned thigh, and ground her own thigh against Natasha’s center. He grinned as he tiptoed around the still sleeping women, stopping to nudge Maria awake.

“Have fun?” He asked, nodding towards the wet spot and the plug Pepper had removed before they went to sleep.

“Fucking A, babe.” Maria said with a grin looking up at him. “Help a girl up and maybe she’ll help you cook breakfast.”

Steve grinned and held a hand out for her, hulling her to her feet with ease. “Any time for a pretty lady like you.”

“Let me borrow your shirt too?”

Steve rolled his eyes but pulled off the t-shirt and dressed Maria in it before they moved to the kitchen to cook, Maria standing at the stove, Steve behind her, chin resting on her shoulder while he had one hand over her stomach and the other cooking the eggs while she worked on pancakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things in the end notes today;  
> 1) The last three shopping list items for those of you who enjoy my links  
> [Maria's Plug/Ceramix No. 2 Butt Plug ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-ceramix-no-butt-plug-93018.aspx)  
> [Jemma's Vibrator/Wild G-spot Vibrator ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/clit-vibrators/sp-wild-g-spot-vibrator-11417.aspx)  
> [Skye's Vibrator/The Renew Vibrator - Love Candy Kendra ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/luxury-vibrators/sp-the-renew-vibrator-love-candy-kendra-90568.aspx)  
> 2) This is the end guys! This is the last post for The Month of May, I can't believe I managed to post one thing a day for 31 days, which also means I wrote about 1,000 words a day for the entirety of this month! That's friggin' amazing!  
> 3) So, for anyone who is really sad about this being the end, in the next few days (I think I have earned myself a little writing break) I am going to start a series about the adventures of Jemma, Skye, and Melinda having a family, so you can look forward to that, and I hope everyone is just as enthusiastic about that as they have been about this!
> 
> Thanks for the wild ride guys!


End file.
